


flirt

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 15





	flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.   
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

  


• him being too shy to talk to you at first

• tries to convince himself that he doesn’t need a woman

• but eventually realizes that he really wants you around him at all times

• John and Arthur teasing him about his crush on you pretty much all the time

• Tommy’d get annoyed with it and finally decide to man up

• he’d start with small compliments here and there

• telling you that you looked beautiful that day or that the dress matches your eyes and he loves it

• he’d often stare without realizing

• would ask Ada what type of music you liked and it’d magically be playing around next time you’d come to his place

• clearing his throat more than once while talking to you to make up for the fact that he’s searching for subjects to keep the conversation going

• would think about asking Ada for advice but then he’d quickly give up that thought, just thinking about how much she’d tease him about it just like his brothers

• his eyes would always scan the crowd to find you just to make sure that no one’s bothering you

• usually, he never needs to make such efforts to get a woman bc they usually fall for him in a heartbeat

• but, he’d take it as a sign that you might be the one

• would send you different types of flowers anonymously, every week, just to see which you’d like most so that one day he’d offer them to you in person

• he’d struggle to hide his jealousy which would result in him having a resting bitch face every time you’d laugh around with John or Michael

• would be really satisfied if he managed to talk to you throughout the day

• I also feel like he’d be scared to feel like he’s falling for someone again

• would 100% ask you out bluntly, taking you off guard

  * _“Join me tonight”_




End file.
